Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.1
Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.1 is the 1st volume of the DUET SERIES character songs. It features Tetsuya Kuroko and Taiga Kagami's voice actors, Kenshō Ono and Yūki Ono singing two original songs and reciting a monologue, as well as both singing their own version of the duet song. Track list #''Mini Drama ～Kuroko & Kagami～'' #''SHOUT!!!'' #''Onaji Vanilla no Kaze no Naka'' #''SHOUT!!! -Kagami Off Ver.-'' #''SHOUT!!! -Kuroko Off Ver.-'' Lyrics and Translation Mini Drama = dribbles and dunks the ball Kuroko: Kagami-kun. Kagami: Uwaah! Quit popping up out of nowhere, Kuroko! Kuroko: I kept trying to get your attention… Kagami: Really? Guess I didn’t notice. Kuroko: You’re here really early. There’s still quite a bit of time before morning practice starts. Kagami: Yeah, I was too worked up and just couldn’t sit still. Damn, our next match just can’t come fast enough! Kuroko: Is that so? Kagami: You’re one to talk. You’re here pretty early yourself. Kuroko: I feel the same way. Kagami: Alright, let’s play together, then. Kuroko: Okay. -- Kagami: ‘Kay, let’s take a break. Kuroko: Okay. Kagami: Jeez, you’re really useless at anything other than making passes. ‘S not like you’re slacking off in practice, though. Kuroko: I’m a late bloomer. Kagami: You’re gettin’ defensive about that? Well, compared to when I first met you, I think you’ve improved some. Kuroko: You think so? Kagami: Uh…I guess. Kuroko: I’m glad to hear it. Kagami: Huh? Kuroko: I said I would become Kagami-kun’s shadow. But that doesn’t mean that I want to depend on you. I want to win matches with you as your teammate. So I want to become even stronger. Kagami: You have a knack for coming up with the most embarrassing lines…! Kuroko: I’m not good at making jokes. Kagami: I know. But ya got one thing wrong. Kuroko: Hm? Kagami: We don’t just “want” to win; we will win! And we don’t just “want” to get stronger; we will get stronger! Kuroko: That’s right. But, Kagami-kun, that was two mistakes, not one. Kagami: Shut up! … Hey, Kuroko, I told ya before about how I was in America up until my second year of middle school, right? Kuroko: Yes. Kagami: Back then, I was surrounded by guys stronger than me. Every day was a challenge—it was so much fun! But when I came back to Japan, I was shocked by the low level of the basketball here. Honestly, even when I started at Seirin, I didn’t expect much. But I changed my mind after watching you play and hearing stories about the guys from the “Generation of Miracles”. There’re five guys we’ve gotta beat! Bring it on! Kuroko: Kagami-kun, do you like basketball? Kagami: ‘Course I do! So I don’t want to lose to anyone! Kuroko: I like basketball, too, and I know I want to win. Kagami: Yeah! Kuroko: But when I win, I want to feel happy about it. Kagami: Is that what you were talkin’ about before, when you said that somethin’ “important” was missing when you were in middle school? Kuroko: I’m not sure. That’s just the way I feel now. Kagami: Hmmm. Well, finding the answer might not be easy, but if that’s your basketball, then ya should just use it to defeat the “Generation of Miracles”! And then we’ll become number one in Japan! Kuroko: Yes! opening Kagami: Oh? Kuroko: Looks like everyone else is here. Kagami: Sweet, let’s go! Kuroko: Yes! 'END'Mini Drama Translation by grimmfeather |-| SHOUT!!! = Key for Romaji and English lyrics KUROKO KAGAMI DUET - Romaji = Tatoeba ore ga hitori dattara Doko made yareta? / Doko made yuketa darou? Attouteki na chikara no mae de Nasusubemonaku tachitsukusu no ka? Shoumei shitai / ima ha mada muri demo / itsuka Jibun no sonzai subete wo kakete (I shout!!) motto ooki na (You shout!!) chikara ni nare! (We shout!!) tayoru dake janaku mazu ha (Let’s shout!!) hitori zutsu ga (Big shout!!) chikara ni nare! (Keep shout!!) saranaru shinka wo chikai atte Yume no saki he / tamerawazuni Tsuyoi hikari wo matteru dake ja Genkai ga aru / wakatteita genjitsu Nanika sagashitai / sagasanakya dame da Kanousei to iu / atarashii jibun / ah, Kakugo wo kimeta / oretachi ha muteki da / You know? Kekka ha ato kara tsuitekuru hazu (I shout!!) motto koko kara (You shout!!) susundeyuke (We shout!!) tachitomaru hima ha nai sa (Let’s shout!!) furimukazuni (Big shout!!) susundeyuke (Keep shout!!) sou yatte hajimete mieru Tsugi no reberu made no / yaru beki koto Shoumei shitai / ima ha mada muri demo / itsuka Jibun no sonzai subete wo kakete Kono omoi ha / ketsubetsu janai Shinjiru kizuna no tame ni (I shout!!) motto ooki na (You shout!!) chikara ni nare! (We shout!!) tayoru dake janaku mazu ha (Let’s shout!!) hitori zutsu ga (Big shout!!) chikara ni nare! (Keep shout!!) saranaru shinka wo chikai atte Yume no saki he / tamerawazuniRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather - English = If I were all on my own How much would I have been able to do? / How far would I have been able to go? In the face of overwhelming power Would I have reached my limit, stuck at the end of the line? I’ve got something to prove / even though there’s a long way to go / I’ll get there someday I’ll put my entire existence on the line (I shout!!) We’ll rise (You shout!!) to even greater strength! (We shout!!) You can’t just rely on someone else (Let’s shout!!) Each of us (Big shout!!) will find his own strength! (Keep shout!!) We vowed to progress even farther Until we achieve our dreams / We’ll never hesitate If I simply wait for a strong “light” to appear I know I’ll reach my limit / This is the reality I came to face I want to search for something more / I need to search for it I’ll reinvent myself / to discover my potential / ah— I’ve strengthened my resolve / We’re invincible / You know? And soon all our hard work will pay off (I shout!!) We’ll progress even farther (You shout!!) from where we stand now (We shout!!) There’s no time to waste (Let’s shout!!) We’ll keep advancing (Big shout!!) without ever looking back (Keep shout!!) And so we’ll start to see What we have to do / to take our game to the next level I’ve got something to prove / even though there’s a long way to go / I’ll get there someday I’ll put my entire existence on the line These feelings / are not ones of farewell They’re for the purpose of forging bonds we can trust (I shout!!) We’ll rise (You shout!!) to even greater strength! (We shout!!) You can’t just rely on someone else (Let’s shout!!) Each of us (Big shout!!) will find his own strength! (Keep shout!!) We vowed to progress even farther Until we achieve our dreams / We’ll never hesitate }} |-| Onaji Vanilla no Kaze no Naka = Key for Romaji and English lyrics KUROKO KAGAMI DUET - Romaji = Tsukareta karada hodoku banira to kaze to kimi to katatta yume Itsuka yakusoku no basho e yukou Bukatsu kaeri itsumo no mise madogiwa no seki ni suwatte Ironna hanashitari damattari banira sheiku nominagara Boku wa kehai wo hizome kimi wo odorokasete shimau Kono goro sore mo atarimae ni natte Chiimameito rashiku nattekita Guuzen no deai kamo shirenai Dakedo hitsuzen wo shinjite mo ii yo na Soshite bokutachi wa ima wo seiippai Ase wo nuguu koto mo wasure sou ni Houkago iki ga tsumaru kurai no netsu ga mune ni nagarekonde Manatsu no hikari no you na ashita e te wo nobashita Tsukareta karada hodoku banira to kaze to kimi to katatta yume Itsuka yakusoku no basho e yukou Oretachi ga mezasu choujou tayasui wakenado nai genjou Every day itsumo every time zutto Agaite migaite mazu wa koujou Natsu no mae to chigaun datte Sore wa minna onaji datte Dakara motto tsuyoku natte ukete tatsu sa nando demo Jakuten kyouka fuan kaishou ichi nichi zutsu kanzen nenjou Kiai irete kimochi irete Kinou no jibun ni mazu wa kaishou Aseru dake ja dame nan datte Kitto hitosu hitotsu tsukamun datte Ashita motto toberu jibun ato ni natte kizuku kara Kitto nareru kara Guuzen no deai kamo shirenai Dakedo tanjun ni shinjite mo ii yo na Soshite mata kyou mo oretachi wa hitasura Ase wo nuguu koto mo wasureteiru Houkago hashiru kooto no ue de kawasu omoi tsutawaru no wa Kotoba ijou ni tsuyoi massugu na kimi no koe Yamenakute yokatta to sunao ni ieru ima ga ureshiinda Zenbu imi ga arutte wakaru ne Nidoto nai kono kisetsu wo onaji kaze no naka de Kuyashisa mo norikoeteku Nakamatachi to issho ni Houkago iki ga tsumaru kurai no netsu ga mune ni nagarekonde Manatsu no hikari no you na ashita e te wo nobashita Tsukareta karada hodoku banira to kaze to kimi to katatta yume Sore wa hajimatteiru Mou sugu sono toki ga kuru Kitto yakusoku no basho e yukouRomaji & Translation by ichigohaatsu - English = The vanilla and wind are unwinding your tired body with the dream you told me about One day, let’s go to our promised place Going home after club activities, we end up sitting at the usual shop, in the seat by the window We talk about lots of topics, stay silent, all the while drinking a vanilla milkshake I hide my presence and will end up giving you a shock During these times, that becomes ordinary to do We’ve seemed to become more like teammates It just might be a coincidental meeting But it’s okay to believe in the inevitable right? And, right now, we are putting in our all Almost to the point to forget to wipe our sweat Taking a breather afterschool is almost brief while the excitement is flowing into my chest Like the light in the middle of summer, reaching out our hands to tomorrow The vanilla and wind are unwinding your tired body with the dream you told me about One day, let’s go to our promised place We’re aiming for the top, it’s not going to be easy at our present state Every day all the time, every time always Struggling and improving, the first to come is progressing “We’ll do it before summer” “This is the same for everyone” That’s why we’ll become stronger, we’ll stand up and take it no matter how many times it takes Strengthen our weak points, reduce our worries, live every day with it in mind Put some spirit into it, put some emotion into it The first to do is to win over yourself of yesterday “Just being impatient is no good” “You’ll definitely grab on to what you want bit by bit” You will be able to fly higher tomorrow, you’ll realize it later You can definitely reach it It just might be a coincidental meeting But it’s okay to believe in the simplicity of it right? And, today as well, we are still set on our goals To the point to forget to wipe our sweat On the court we run on afterschool, we’re exchanging our thoughts and passing them on Other than using words, your strong voice encourages us to go further I can honestly say I’m glad I didn’t stop, because the me of the present is happy There’s meaning in all we do, you understand right? It will never come twice in this season’s wind Even overcoming all our frustrations Along with our teammates Taking a breather afterschool is almost brief while the excitement is flowing into my chest Like the light in the middle of summer, reaching out our hands to tomorrow The vanilla and wind are unwinding your tired body with the dream you told me about This is just the beginning That time is going to come soon We’ll definitely go to our promised place }} References Navigation Category:DUET SERIES